


Besties

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Crossover Shorts [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Psyche and Tsurugi are besties, talking about their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It's  no secret that Tsurugi and Izaya look and sound alike... but their personalities aren't quite as perfect a match.You know who is though? Psyche! I wrote this as a fun surprise for *my* bestie.





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanracchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/gifts).



“Tsugaru’s so cute!” Psyche exclaimed as he snuggled into his friend’s side with a contented sigh. He reached an arm across the other man’s lap to grab the curious leather strap that hung down from the black leather band around the man’s wrist. He fidgeted with the strap, appreciating the soft, luxurious feel of the leather against his fingertips. 

“Hmmmm, he’s definitely cute,” Tsurugi agreed as he wrapped an arm around his look-alike and began to play absently with the man’s obsidian locks. “I prefer my Kuni-chan, though. Tsugaru’s too… sweet... for my tastes.” The flirty C3 agent nuzzled his friend’s hair with a soft murmur of ‘so soft’ before going on to complete his thought. “He’s too hard to rile up. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Oh, I know!” the taller brunette said with the slightest bit of longing to his tone. He suddenly sat up with an energetic bounce and smiled broadly at his would-be twin. “But, he’s just so kind. And he doesn’t realize it, but I’ve got him wrapped around my little finger. He can’t resist my charms.” Psyche declared proudly.

“Oh my, Psy-chan, so prideful, “ Tsurugi admonished him playfully. “I must admit, though, you are very charming. Just as adorable and irresistible as I am.” The golden-eyed mage offered his fuschia-eyed counterpart a cheeky wink. 

“Of course, Ru-chan. You’re almost as cute as Tsugaru! Definitely more charming though. Much more fun.” The frisky, younger brunette threw his arms up around his elder in an energetic hug. Tsurugi returned the embrace with a rich laugh. 

“Thank you, Psy-chan. I love spending time with you too.”

“I don’t know how you put up with Mikuni, though! My Tsugaru is so tender and patient, but Mikuni seems so mean and bossy. How can you like that?”

A shiver raced down the submissive man’s spine as he took a moment to think of his dominant partner. “Hmmm, I think you know very well how I could put up with that. Even if things may work a bit differently for you two.” A fond smile broke out across the older man’s lips as he pressed the pad of his pointer finger against the tip of this friend’s nose. “Silly, Psy-chan, asking me questions he knows the answer to.”

With a laugh and an impish grin, fuschia-loving flirt stretched out across the couch on his belly, crossing his arms just at the side of his friend’s lap and resting his chin atop them. Almost as if by muscle memory, Tsurugi started stroking the other man’s hair with one hand while he rested the other casually on the small of Psyche’s back. He rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes with a soft smile. “So comfortable,” he murmured as he twisted an inky strand of the other’s hair around his finger. 

Psyche hummed in agreement. “I wonder,” he drawled, “what Tsugaru and Mikuni would do if they knew we were talking about them.”

The room filled with a boisterous laughter as the two brunettes considered the question.


End file.
